Ourannical Ode
by ikasamelindora
Summary: A short little poem thought up in a flash.I opened up notepad, and wrote it down in a dash. It's all done in rhyme with a Seussical tone, written for Haruhi and Haru alone. It's K cuz it's safe; that may not remain. It's gonna get crazy-I'm going insane!
1. Our Heroine and Queen

Hi! I don't know where this came from, but it came!

15 reviews, and I'll write one for the character people asked for most. Booyah! Just 15 and you get a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. The word Ourannical? I own that.

She's the queen of the Earth who lives in a shack, the bluntest of girls who always talks back.

Her smile, supreme, her manner, amusing. Her words are like daggers, accidently abusing.

The friends by her side are the kings of the school, the hottest of men, the leader a fool.

She's inactive and dull, her taste... not the best. She has no taste for sports, but she still gets no rest.

For day in and day out, table to table, she works and she works, standing stable and able.

She carries the tea trays, she serves all the food. And for what, the host club, disgusting and rude?

But inside of her heart, an awareness is blooming. Her pulse sets to rapid, her chest begins booming.

He comes to stand close, lost to her love. Blonde hair, blues eyes, they stare down from above.

"Tamaki!" cry fans from far and from wide. They don't see the girl who stands at his side.

They don't know she's a girl. They think she's a boy! It's a plan thought up, devious and coy.

She broke the vase, she's paying her debt. And the upcoming suprise is the best one yet.

So keep reading and watching onemanga dot com. Watch Tama-chan look for and follow his mom.

Watch Kyouya make cash, Hani kick butt, watch Hika and Kao in their romantic rut.

Watch Mori be silent, watch Renge's sharp eyes. Watch the gay love moe factor (in their eyes) rise.

So come in our doors, there's so much to do, because

The Ouran High School Host club will be waiting for you!


	2. Losing and Winning

Okay, so let's see here. The deal about the 15 reviews?

Shot.

Because I know that you didn't want to review, but I wanted to release. So screw it. Just review anyway. It will make me happy! And if you like this stuff, then you'll want more, right? And the happier I am, the faster I write! But no one really likes my crap, so who cares.

Anyway.

Sad and mushy Tamaki poem for you.

I do not own Ouran. I own this poem.

He's sitting in the window, his hair shines in the sun.

He's resting soft and sweetly, the hosting long, long done.

His eyes are blue and swimming with tears he'll never shed.

His hands are covered in the blood his heart has sadly bled.

He wants her to love him.

He wants her not to, though.

He can't decide his feelings.

Which way should he go?

He wants to hold her close.

He wants to push her back.

He's in love with his own daughter.

So cut the man some slack.

Tamaki Suou's waiting

on the decision he must make

Deciding what to leave

and deciding what to take.

Should he leave them as before?

Should he take his girl away?

If she doesn't know his feelings

can he live another day?

There's a limping in his step,

a shy smile on his face

he's got to take this love

at a little slower pace.

Pretending they're his family

is no longer enough

but breaking it apart

will be much more tough.

So "daddy's" deep in love

and "daughter's" on his mind.

Should he be selfish and love her

and leave the rest behind?

He's gonna have to pick.

He's gonna have to choose.

The king has now decided-

he will not,_ cannot_ lose.


	3. The Nekozawa Five

Disclaimer: I do not own this. I never will.

...

These poems are mine. Do not rip them off. To be logical though, what am I gonna do if you do? Kill you?

Phh.

Anyway, I now have an external keyboard hooked up to my laptop. You cannot even imagine how stupid I look doing this. I mean, occasionally I type on the wrong one. My 3,e,d, and c keys do not work.

On the upside, this was free!

Enjoy five crappy haiku!

He is the darkness

Murky fog and spells abound

Nekozawa-san!

Blonde hair masked by black

Puppets covering ivory

The guy's pretty strange...

*"Why do you fear him?"

"He's creepy and stalker...like."

"Uh, you're creepy too."

Bezel-who's-a-what.

HOW DO YOU SAY THE DANG WORD!?

How do you spell it!?

"Huuuua**, Fujioka!"

"Uh, senpai? What do you need?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

*-Haruhi, Tamaki, Haruhi.

**-That's that weird noise he makes.... That's the best I could do. I suck at haiku. I'll probably do Neko again, actually, just because this is so bad. Sorry, Riles.

Keep making character suggestions! I'll probably cover all the hosts, what with Tamaki and Haruhi down (I wish Neko was a host…).

I look forward to writing a Kyouya one. Bwuahaha!

Love you kids.


	4. Two Faces

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ouran. Still. Didn't before, so why would I now?

This is such a strange poem, I think. Both of them. But I'm in a strange mood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A face in the mirror

Double and divide

Break away from myself?

Goodness knows I've tried

How can two be the same

When one will fake a smile

The other will confront him

And truth comes after while.

Who am I?

I am Kaoru.

Two people merged into one?

Excuse me?!

We're not one.

We're two.

Two of the same.

Or…are we one?

Can we be?!

Should we be?!

…

Will we be?

Will we be apart after so long together?

Am I the mirror or figure?

Do I reflect or exist?

Who am I?

I am Hikaru.


	5. Do Yu watch the clouds?

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Ouran. I have said this.

**A/N: Does this even count as a poem? It's more of a monologue, but I'm calling it 'freestyle.' It's rather obvious who it's about, but...**

**Well, either way, try to enjoy it! (as if)  
**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I've been told not to chase the clouds.

Not to run after a fly away balloon.

Not to look for four-leaf clovers.

Not to stop and smell the roses

Not to sit in the shade

Enjoy the world

Laze around.

I'm alright with this.

Really, I am. Because-

I have better things to be doing.

Or so I like to think.

But lately…I've been questioning that.

Like, what's there to life if you don't like living it?

Even at this age, I still cannot answer that question.

Even when I'm only being asked for my opinion-I cannot answer.

But I still want to live a good life.

So I'm trying to enjoy every second of it. Trying to live my dreams in a subtle way.

To the best extent I can, at least. Dreams…

They come after duty. 'Follow your heart,' I tell my son.

'Follow that which you love.'

'Follow your dreams.'

I'm like Alice, the girl who fell down the rabbit's hole.

I give myself very good advice, but I seldom follow it.

The only difference between me and Alice is that I was never given the opportunity to visit Wonderland. I followed the rabbit to the whole, but then I just walked away.

Following the rabbit was a mistake, but let me tell you something.

I love my rabbit dearly.


	6. KagekingKyou!

**Disclaimer: I own not Ouran. ...Wait, what? I don't own Ouran. There we go!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beware, he'll rip your face off.

He won't hesitate to bite.

This dog is at the top

Full of might and 'right'

His name is Kyouya Ootori

'The Shadow King' works too

Now shut your bloody mouths, because

the king has work to do.

What's behind those glasses?

Is it anger? Love? Hate?

Probably all three are there...

And all can seal your fate.

If he wants it,then he'll get it

You can be sure of this

His passion's quick and thoughful-

don't blink or you might miss.

He'll do it on his own

In grace, style, and cool.

As he quotes his signature line-

"Tamaki's such a fool."


End file.
